halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Luigi18512/Haunted House Rankings of the Decade
With the decade almost being over, I thought it would be appropriate to rank every haunted house (that I have been in/ remember) in this decade. Sorry for the length. Haunted Houses 81. Stranger Things (2018): This house is and probably will be forever my least favorite house I have ever been in. This is most likely due to how I didn't really care for the show, but overall I have really grown to despise this house. 80. Stranger Things (2019): A little better than the previous year's house though not by much. Even though it corrects many of the flaws of the previous house, it has many new ones (such as the overuse of mannequins, overuse of bubble snow, etc.) 79. Lunatics Playground 3D: You Wont Stand a Chance (2016): This used to be my least favorite house. I loathed this house, as I thought the 3D effects used in this house were very lackluster, and this is coming from a huge fan of 3D houses. It also started the MIB Tent curse and ruined the reputation of 3D houses after the amazing Asylum in Wonderland. 78. The Horrors of Blumhouse 2 (2018): This house is one many people like to hate on, and for the most part I agree with them. The sets in this house were pretty small and the Happy Death Day scene was very repetative. Not a big fan of this house. 77. The Forsaken (2011): This house was my least favorite for a LONG time. I did not find the house scary at all and I was like 7 or 8. However, the sets were nice and it did bring to life the angled floor, one of the best HHN effects. 76. The Walking Dead: The Living and the Dead (2015): What most people agree to be the worst of the many Walking Dead houses, I remember being sort of hyped for this house (even though this was the 4th one) due to the "in water scareactors" and because of the awsomeness that was the previous year's Walking Dead. Instead, all we got was a small pool with zombies that looked absolutely miserable and a very disappointing house. 75. Hive (2017): This house was too dark and had too many repatative scareactors. However, it did have some very creative ideas and fun vampire scenes (like the room where everyone is hanging upside-down). 74. The Purge (2015): This is the last house that I consider somewhat bad. THe house did feel rushed and many of the scenes felt randomly thrown together with no theme to tie them together. However, given how they were royally screwed over with the whole Scream debacle, I thought they did a very good job in changing it at the last minute. 73. Catacombs: Black Death Rising (2010): I do not remember much about this house, but what I do remember is somewhat average. The sets were pretty nice and a lot of the scareactors looked decent. Overall a very forgettable and average house in my opinion. 72. An American Werewolf in London Remake (2015): I did not like how they pretty much just copied a house only two years earlier set for set. That being said, I cannot hate this house due to how amazing it is, meaning I have very polarizing opinions on this house. 71. The Walking Dead: Dead Inside (2012): After the amazingness that was Bloodengutz, I was excited to see what the next house for the Disaster Queue would be like. In fact, I remember waiting almost two hours for this house the first time around and was sorely disappointed to see zombie after zombie after zombie. However, the sets were nice and I did not know the horror (not the good kind) it would bring in years to come. 70. Evil Dead (2013): This house was pretty forgettable to me, as we already had a superior cabin set house in Cabin in the Woods that year. Not much else to say other than this house was pretty forgettable. 69 (heh). From Dusk Till Dawn (2014): This house was good. Many of the sets were great and alot of the screactors were nice. Although, like Evil Dead and Catacombs, it seems very forgettable in retrospect. 68. Dead Exposure: Patient Zero (2018): Another house that disappointed me severely. With the original Dead Exposure being hailed as the scariest house at HHN, I was hyped for this house. I did not get scared as much as I hoped, but I did have fun groping at walls trying to find my way out. 67. The Horrors of Blumhouse (2017): Unlike alot of people, I do not hate this house. In fact, I though it was great. However it had a huge flaw, in that it was unbalanced, with the Insidious scene taking up 3/4 of the house (with the other two scenes being almost non-existent) 66. Halloween: Hell Comes to Haddonfield (2016): Too many Michael Myers. Also, not that scary. Did a good job replicating iconic scenes from the movie, but suffers the fate of being vastly overshadowed by its vastly superior father. 65. The Walking Dead (2016): Conceptually, this house would seem horrible (for people who have been going since 2012) as the house was not only another from the long overused Walking Dead line of houses, but one that would reuse scenes from the previous years. However, this house was well done for what it could've been. However, it ranks low-ish due to how repetative the scenes could get. 64. Trick 't Treat (2018): One of the best scarezones of all time got turned into a "meh" house. Probably the best thing about this house were the sets, which were phenomenal. This house also gets vastly overshadowed by its predecessor. 63. The Walking Dead: No Safe Haven (2013): The second Waking Dead house, I remember even then being surprised at them bringing back a house the following year. THis house was alot better than its predecessor, as the sets of the prison and Woodbury were far superior than those of the hospital and store. 62. Alice Cooper: Welcome to My Nightmare (2012): The most appropriate word I could use for this house is "strange". There was a lot of strange imagery that seemed to have no theme (except for things from random Alice Cooper things). Overall, the house had some disturbing imagery, but was very forgettable in some places. 61. Dracula Untold: Reign of Blood (2014): This house seems to be universally loathed by everyone, except me. I though the sets in this house were FANTASTIC, as well as many of the scares. Even if I had negative opinions of the movie (it's bad) this house was still good. However, I do see many of the problems that other fans do (like how it pretty much was forced onto the Horror Nights team by people who wanted to use the house to promote the movie). 60. American Horror Story: Volume 2 (2017): Another house vastly overshadowed by its predecessor, AHS: Volume 2 felt like a lesser version of the first one from the previous year, with smaller sets, size, and scares. Even the facade felt smaller and grand than the one from the previous year. Also, the line within the soundstage is never a good thing to have. 59. Us (2019): Us is intereting. Though it may be one of the creepiest houses in Horror Nights history, it is very acking in good sets and diverse characters. THe scareactors do very much deserve an award for their performances, as each one did their part extremely well. 58. Ghostbusters (2019): This is the complete opposite of Us. This is probaby the least scary house in Horror Nights history, but it makes up for it with amazing sets and a wide cast of characters. Funny how these two polar opposites happened in the same year. 57. Roanoke: Cannibal Colony (2014): Not much to say about this house. It was pretty effective in being creepy, and had a nice ending with stiltwalking Wendigo things. It was just good. 56. The Shining (2017): Amazing effects capturing the best scenes of the movie makes this house not dull at all. Can;t really fault this house that much, but I do have one huge gripe. The Jack Torrences all had REALLY BAD wigs that kind of ruined the immersion. 55. Poltergeist (2018): This house is pretty similar to the Shining, with amazing sets and affects capturing the movie well. However, the beginning portion of the house was kind of trash, with the same scareactor over again in stony corridor after stony corridor. Also, many of the demons looked cheesy and weird (not in a good way). 54. Seeds of Extinction (2018): Great story. It was a wonderful blend of creepy and cheesy. The scareactors could be a little repetative at times, but the sets and easter eggs were great. Also, the giant tree at the end was fun. 53. The Fallen (2017): Yet another disappointing house, this one promised to take guests in the middle of a brutal war between angels and demons in a world-ending battle. Instead what we got was just venturing inside of a demon castle with virtually now angels to be seen. 52. Dead Waters (2017): A house with great sets but not great scareactors. THe steamboat is one of the best facades fo all time. Also, this house felt WAY too short. 51. Giggles 'n Gore Inc (2014): Nice and creative storytelling, explaining how clowns are "created". However, this house felt very short, but made up for that with some very creepy scenes and scareactors. 50. The Exorcist (2016): Pretty nice house. Captures the feel of the movie and has some fun scenes. The head tilt scene was kind of goofy, but other than that it was a solid house. 49. Insidious (2015): Similar to the Shining, Excorcist, etc. it captures the movie well and immerses you into them. However, this was probably the most entertaining as many of the Further scenes were genuinly horrifying and eerie. 48. Winter's Night: The Haunting of Hawthorne Cemetary (2011): Talk about amazing sets and immersion. The blast of Air Conditioning made it really feel like you were outside on a cold night. However, the house did have a few too many scares that did not really hit the mark. 47. Nightingales: Blood Pit (2019): What did they do to the NIghtingales???? THey look goofy as hell. I have mixed feelings about the new design of the Nightingales, but this house was still a blast. Great use of a Sprung Tent, as well as a great narrative as you walk through the house. 46. Saws 'n Steam: Into the Machine (2011): With argueably one of the best stories in HHN history, this house was great. However, its great story was probably the only amazing thing about the house, as it had generic factory sets and generic maniacs as scareactors. Waterfall was cool though. 45. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (2018): Being better than the second, but still outshined by the first, this house was kind of surprisingly good and dissapointing at the same time. It does do a great job with the source material, and I usually had a blast through this house, though it did also have too many MIchaels. 44. Yeti Terror of the Yukon (2019) : This house was pretty fun. The Yetis were big and fluffy and fun looking. It also had entertaining kill scenes, giving it a nice 80's look. Probaby also had the best facade of the year, with the nice blend of visuals and sound. However, I feel that the sets are a tad overated (as many claim it had the best of the event). 43. Nevermore: The Madness of Poe (2011): This house feels to me similar to Alice Cooper but with more of a theme and narrative tying everything together. This house was very creepy, and had many memerable scenes and scares. 42. Tomb of the Ancients (2016): Great use of a Sprung Tent for a claustrophobic atmosphere. The house also has great sets and affects, making you feel like you are in an Indiana Jones movie gone wrong. 41. Depths of Fear (2019): Another great house with an amazing story. I particularly liked this one due to how I slowly pieced together the story through every walkthrough, and all of the details I notice upon the upteenth time I went in. However, it had many problems with scareactors and sadly, many of them were removed. 40. Ghost Town: The Curse of Lightning Gulch (2016): Nice house with a great western vibe. Expecially loved the open street set and the mine. This house was just fun as hell. 39. Body Collectors: Recollections (2015): The Body Collectors are effectively creepy, and do a great job unnerving the guests. I also liked how it brought to life the idea of a cross-over house. 38. The Thing (2011): I am a HUGE fan of The Thing, and so I really enjoyed this house looking back (not so much when I actually went in it). However, even then I enjoyed the sets and puppets, as they were amazing. 37. Urban Legends: La Llorona (2013): This is probably one of the scariest houses, up there with Scarecrow. However, this house literally smelled like a toilet. 36. Havoc: Derailed (2013): Even though many hated this house, I thought it had a nice claustrophobic feel. The scareactors did a good job acting like insane war-hungry soldiers and I generally felt intimidated throughout the whole house. 35. Hades: The Gates of Ruin (2010): I loved the use of Greek mythology in this house, with it bringing many of the mythological creatures to life in a terrifying way. That being said, there was really nothing wrong with this house, its just that personally I like 34 more better. 34. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2016): House that accurately captures the horror of the OG movie. Again, no real complaints. 33. Freddy vs. Jason (2015): Same thoughts on this as Texas Chainsaw, except with double the carnage and fear. 32. Universal's House of Horrors (2012): I don;t understand why this house gets hated so much. I thought it took the old Universal Monsters idea and did something fun with it . I was especially surprised to find out how rushed this house was, because it was actually very solid. 31. Dollhouse of the Damned (2014): This house is creepy and doesn;t smell like a toilet (well, with the exception of one room that actually uses the smell for a funny joke). Dolls are creepy Also, nice variety of humor and scareactors. 30. Resident Evil: Escape From Racoon City (2013): Great take on the Resident Evil games with some funny gaming moments, such as the pause and game over rooms. Also, AMAZING sets with the streets of Racoon City. 29. The Walking Dead: End of the Line (2014): THis house is amazing. It had amazing sets, scares, etc. However, it was the 3rd Walking Dead house and was repetative, hence is why it is so low. 28. Scary Tales: Deadly Ever After (2018): I felt this house could have been bigger. It felt short. But I did really like the facade and the twisted takes on fairy tales. 27. Scarecrow the Reaping (2017): Probably the scarest house of all time. However, it ranks lower due to it being a little too dark and having some bland sets. 26. Gothic (2012): Another house with amazing sets but repetative scareactors. I especially like the room which simulated you being on a bridge up high, and the one with the flying gargoyles. 25. Dead End (2012): Pretty mch the same as Gothic but with more variety. Great rooms and creativity, showing the various urban legends surrounding the house. 24. House of 1000 Corpses (2019): House that brok the MIB Tent curse proved to be an amazing house. However, it felt a little too short, but makes up for it with some great scares and scenes. It was also very loud (which is a good thing). 23. Killer Klowns From Outer Space (2019): Another great house for the Shrek Theater (which has an amazing streak by the way). This house did have a missed oppurtunity, as it should have been in 3D, but still did well with its great sets and variety of clowns. 22. Afterlife: Death's Vengeance (2013): This house gets a lot of hate, but I love it. Sure it is most liekly due to nostalgia, but I remember some genuinly creepy scenes (like the one where you have to push your way through hanging corpses) and some nice humor and effects thrown in to make the house more memerable. 21. Carnival Graveyard: Rust in Pieces (2018): Great house, sets and scares. Liked the mix of carnival and rusty themes. However, it should have had more clowns and freaks. 20. American Horror Story (2016): Huge house with many memerable scenes from the show. Did have a little too much Twisty, and some of the sets relied too heavily on walls of curtains. 19. Nightingales: Blood Prey (2011): Creepy scareactors. Great sets. A great recipe for an amazing house. Not much bad to say, other than the torso rip looking kind of cheesy, and the repetative nature of the house. 18. Penn and Teller New(kd) Vegas (2012): Great use of 3D, good sets for a Sprung Tent, a genuine Vegas feel, and some of the best humor of HHN history make this an amazing house. 17. Welcome to SIlent Hil (2012): As a huge Silent Hill fan I loved this house. Although, I much would have rather it be based on the good video games instead of the horrible movies. 16. SAW: The Games of Jigsaw (2017): I am also a huge SAW fan, meaning I loved this house It had a great variety of traps, although some did look a bit off. Still, most traps were great in quality, and even had a few fun GATs scattered about. 15. Halloween (2014): This is what is probably the highest rated HHN house ever and I can see why. The sets were fantastic, the scares were fantastic and probably did the best job in recreating a single movie that any house ever did. 14. HHN: The Hallow'd Past (2010): Nice anniversary house with good props. Probably the most memerable house of that year (that I went in). Although I did not appreciate it then, I now appreciate the warehouse and all of the tribute scenes. The Mad Hatter still got me good though. 13. The In-Between (2011): The original amazing 3D house (but not the best). This house had an amazing assortment of camoflauge scares mixed in with demonic and satanic imagery. Also, lasers are cool. 12. Cabin in the Woods (2013): What was a great movie turned into a great house. It had an amazing facade and a great assortment of baddies to hunt you down, including a few cameo appearences from people of the past. 11. An American Werewolf in London (2013): Nevermind what I said about Halloween before. THIS is probably the most critically acclaimed HHN house and is probably the house that captures a single movie the best. The animatronics were very realistic and scary, and overall, I consider it like the Halloween house but better in every way. 10. Universal Monsters (2018): I love this house. The sets were great, the scares were great, the monsters were great. It was just overall great, and had a nice variety of scares and scenes. However, I would have liked to see some for of transition from room to room. 9. Asylum in Wonderland 3D (2015): The best 3D house uses the effect to its absolute max. This house enjoyed to screw with your head, with memerable scenes including various floating heads and other objects. This house actually made it feel as if you were going insane while simultaneasly overdosing on every single drug that ever existed. Truly a remarkable house. 8. Graveyard Games (2019): This house may have dropped in retrospect, but it is still amazing. This house probably has the best ending of any house ever, and has some of the best sets and effects (which it has a wide variety of). This could have been a generic graveyard with repetative scenes and scareactors, but the creative staff did a really good job in adding a unique charm to it. 7. Krampus (2016): Another great house, and arguable the best house, in the Shrek Theater. This house is amazing, with various Christmas themed baddies to scare you. I also liked the various Krampus's scattered throughout. This house was just good old plain fun. 6. Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters and Mayhem (2015): Amazing anniversary house. Not only did it let me relive some of the best scenes from previous houses (some of which gave me a flood of nostalgia), but it also introduced me to the huge world of HHN lore. The house was huge, had fantastic sets, and a plethora of memerable scenes. 5. AVP: Alien vs. Predator (2014): With Alien probably being my favorite movie of all time at the time I was hyped for this house. It did not disappoint. With some amazing scenes with facehuggers and phenomenal alien puppets, this house was just amazing. 4. Ash vs. Evil Dead (2017): HELL YEA! This house has given me the most fun times at HHN. Every time I went through this house, I came out with a huge grin on my face. Loved it all the way. Hail to the king baby. 3. RUN: Blood, Sweat, and Fears (2015): One of the main things I look for in a great HHN house is variety. These last three spots on this ranking show that. I loved Run for not only its immersive and really complicated story, but also for its use of the "reapers" being from all different countries. I thought this gave the house a unique charm, especially during cast changes when they would each carry their respective flags. 2. Slaughter Sinema (2018): This is most likely the funniest HHN house ever. Between Schitties Kids attacking Chuck E. Cheese, and the BEAST BABY, this house gave out many fun scenes while still bringing in effective scares and sets. 1. H.R. Bloodengutz Presents: Holudays of Horror (2011): This is, and probably will forever be my favorite HHN house ever. This house was perfect; literally perfect. The sets: amazing. The diversity: amazing. The theme: amazing. The scares: amazing. Everything about this house was amazing. It even had a likeable personality as a main protagonist. THis house was just all around... well I don;t know any other word to describe this house other than AMAZING!!!! Category:Blog posts